Wires and Explosions: The Daily life of Jeff Andonuts
by TheClausYoucan'tsee
Summary: "Y-yes..." He stumbled to his feet, dusting off his suit and correcting his glasses, noticing the lenses had a slight crack in them, he sighed, making a mental note to fix it when he had the chance. "And you might be...? Wait.. Ness!"


Jeff Andonuts, the lone son of professor of the same last name, was stuck in his definition of a mess.  
In other words, up a tree while a pack of wilds dogs barking at the base of it.  
So yes, a mess.  
Fixing his glasses, he made his way further up the tree in an effort to escape.  
A bad one at that, but alas, anything that would help, would help.  
"Oh my.."

The ravenette psychic known as Ness, would have been spending his day just any other normal day until he noticed the scene. He had intentions of helping out that person on the tree. Fortunately, he had his bat with him. He would charge before yelling. "Hey! Your opponent is right here!"

"Egad!" Not being able to recognize the person before him, Jeff, being Jeff, considered them a threat also instantly.  
So he made a rather feeble attempt to climb even further, which ended up with him on the ground, gripping his knee.  
"Ow..."

Such thud would obviously make the runaway dogs flee.

Reassuring that it has been stopped, Ness puffed and went to check up on the other.

"Hey," He greeted as he approached the blond in green. "Are you... Oh!" As he drew near, he realized of something familiar. "Is that really you, Jeff?"

"Y-yes..." He stumbled to his feet, dusting off his suit and correcting his glasses, noticing the lenses had a slight crack in them, he sighed, making a mental note to fix it when he had the chance.  
"And you might be...?  
Wait..  
Ness?!"

"Must be you! C'mere, it's been a while!" Ness tried to invite the other over. "What were you doing on top of the tree? Were you chased by dogs? You can just shoot them away!" A reckless assumption was made after a series of questions, as if he was asking how hell feels like.

"Eh..." Jeff made his was over to Ness, standing rather awkwardly and fixing his glasses once more, he seemed to have a habit of that. "I couldn't exactly shoot them away, because if I stopped they would've made sure I was their dinner... And I'm not the most, eh, physically fit person.."

"Of course not!" The youth shouted in agreement to the other. "I remember you being all machines and that! You sometimes stayed up all night long just for that! Whenever there would be something fun to do, you'd rather stay behind!" He paused a bit. "Well, at least what I think was fun. You out here collecting scrap metal?"

"Y-yes, I am.. Rather fond of machines... " Jeff edged away slightly, correcting his glasses five or so more times because answering his friend's question ".. Yes, a matter of fact I am, Onett and surrounds is much more popularized then Winters, Therefore more scraps.  
Then those dogs came along..." He shuddered at the thought.

"Ha!" Ness burst out in laughter from his response. "I guess I'm not the only one that likes digging in trash!" He would then joke on, "You have a lot to learn from the master of finding trash! Remember the times that I would find foods in trash bins?" He would smile, having an inviting look to make Jeff dig in trash bins.

"Yes... Paula and I vomited on several occasions where you did so... But the trash I'm looking for is found more in car yards and such.."  
He sighed, putting his hand into his pocket and correcting his glasses once more.  
"I figured Threed would be the way to go, so I was actually just passing through."

"Well that's a bummer." His immediate joy was extinguished from what he had heard. "Looking for scrap metal... From cars?" He imagined selling the metal to someone who can use it too. "I guess I'd look for that stuff if I needed some pocket money! Let me see how you use it!"

"Hm? Oh Alright... If you wish to see, you may." He smiled a bit, mumbling something under his breath that went along the lines of;  
"I could use the extra protection anyways.."

"Why the shudder?" He noticed his rattling mouth, but did not really catch on what he said. "You must be feeling cold. Don't worry about it!" He checked the surroundings, ensuring that the area is an open area. "We are now gonna teleport! Ready?"

"Huh?! Oh god, alrighty then let's teleport." He became slightly paranoid of Ness failing and them both being charred, but not wanting to upset his friend, he halfheartadly agreed.

"Here goes!" Ensuring he is already at an open space, he would spin around in circles at high speed. When he is at his maximum speed, the two of them disappeared.

Upon arriving at their destination, which was of course, Threed, he once again fixed his glasses, a bit unbalanced in his step.  
".. I always hated that.." He grumbled, dusting off his jacket.

"Don't we all?" He shook off the dark dust that would appear every time while teleporting. "I think there's none now... Now, show me the scrap metal!" He would point playfully.

"Erm..." He quickly scanned the area they were in.  
"I believe there is a old car yard about a mile west of here.. near Saturn Valley... but no very close to it, just in the same direction... oh my, I'm going to be sore after this, but all for science."

"We could always stay in a hotel or something," He suggested. "but we don't know if you'll be sore yet, anyway! Right?" He chuckled heartily, then walking towards said direction.

"No, I'd much rather just get there, get what I need then go home." He followed behind his companion, as he once did in the past.  
".. Guh, I never liked Threed."

"Aw, don't tell me you're afraid of zombies n' puppets even now!" He would jeer a bit at his friend's timidity. "You said it's a mile from where we're at, right?"

"..." He sighed, facepalming at Ness's remark.  
Of course he'd still be scared! Things like that stay forever, considering the person at hand, at least.  
"yes, I did say that."

"Well, we gotta hurry then." He would speed up his pace. "Nightfall will soon come, ya know. You might wanna walk faster." He concluded, mentally indicating the sun.

"Ness, I am quite aware of that... But I think I'll go at my own pace.." He strolled behind, stumbling slightly due to him being extremely uncoordinated.

As the two of them walked, the youth would notice there were collections of old cars out in a vast open field. "Is that what you were speaking of?" He would point at the field of cars. "That's quite some scrap metal."

"Yes, this is a car yard.."  
He walked up to a random car and shot the hinges off the door.  
"The motor seems to still work with this one.. you wouldn't happen to have a screw driver, would you?"

"Sorry, don't have any." He shrugged, staring at the shot hinge. "What are you gonna do, remodel the car? Gonna make it fly or something?"

"Actually, I was planning to take the motor out and use it for something else." He huffed, fixing his glasses again.  
"But alas, I have no screwdriver.."

"Can't you just shoot it out like what you did to the hinges?" His reckless mind is indeed, quite simple on the topic of advanced machinery. He never took interest in it. "Isn't there any other way to do it?"

"No, I'd need a screwdriver, shooting it could cause and explosion.. and that wouldn't help much." Jeff coughed slighty as the dust in the area was blowing in his face.  
"Hm... Let me see" He look closely arouund the car he had his sights on, spying for something of use.

"Hm?" He would helplessly peer at the interiors of a car. He expected nothing more: scratched out seats and souped up hoods. "Nothing good here, I guess."

"I see something!" He knelt down, scratching the dirt away, he found and picked up something seemingly useless- a rusted screw.  
"Look!" He shoved it in Ness's face in some kind of strange excitement over it.  
It was only a screw, but then again, this was Jeff.

"What do you want me to- Oh, this." He took a quick glance at the rusted screw before stealing another glance of the motor. "You think this will work as a screwdriver?"

"Most likely, it's the right shape to use."  
He walked up to the car, using the screw to take out the motor, which ended up exploding in his face, giving him that charred look of whenever Ness failed transporting them.  
"Ehm..."

The youth would try to resist laughter. However, it worked only to reduce it to small chuckles. "You're gonna have to shake off the dust like I did, or what you did a few minutes ago." He snickered. "But that didn't sound good... Right?"

"... Uhm.."  
He removed his glasses and wiped off the lenses before dusting himself off and smoothing down his hair.  
"I have a feeling I undid the wrong screw.."

"Oh come on! You're a genius! How could that happen?" Someone less intelligent like the psychic himself will never understand how complex machinery can get. All he can do is to sit there, and do minor menial work. "I mean, you're smart to figure this out."

"I may be a genius but I'm still a child, therefore, like most underage peoples, I go by my instinct a majority of that time... and you're certainly no exception to that." He huffed, kicking the side of the car, rather lightly, but then again, Jeff was most certainly not the strongest person in the world.

-CHAPTER END-


End file.
